empireofcaligulafandomcom-20200215-history
Wikia
'''Wikia '''was one of Jimbo Wales's finest ideas until he ruined it, having given rise to the likes of Uncyclopedia, Darthipedia and this wiki. In fact, it is probably his ONLY good idea, his other project becoming the most pathetic website on the Web. The brilliant thing about Wikia is that anyone can create a wiki. The stupid thing about Wikia is that anyone can create a wiki, even if he has nothing important to say. This has caused THE ABOMINATION. Thankfully, Caligula does have something to say, and that is that religion is lunacy, the Français are frogs, and that Frank Butcher and his fans are SAD-Os who are wasting their time vandalising this wiki, and should go back to fans.fankbutcher.net where they belong. Now Caligula's rant is finished, the article can continue. No, wait, it is not finished. THE NEW SKIN IS PATHETIC, AND IF JIMBO WALES MAKES IT PERMANENT WE ARE LEAVING FOR A BETTER PLACE. Now the article can continue. [[1066 and all that|History One day, Jimbo Wales was getting tired of people vandalising Wikipedia, but he had no idea what to do about it. He tried asking them politely, then ordering them to stop or be banned, then setting their homepages to Last Measure, but nothing would stop them, so he asked Angela Beesley to give him a blowjob. She refused, so he asked for some help with Wikipedia instead. Angela told him that these people needed a website to use their "talents", so Wikia was created. Unfortunately, the limit of these people's creativity was to create wikis full of pornography, so Wikia descended into the sloppy bureaucratic mess it is in now. If anyone has ever been able to contact a moderator on Wikia, Caligula would like to know... To finish, here is a song from Doctor Karoushima's Book Of Internet Songs. It was a Monday morning, Jimbo Wales was feeling rough, Wikipedia was vandalised and he had had enough, He decided that from the ruins a new website would arise, A website that would cause even the trolls to realise That in fact when on a wiki there would always be More to do than slap on the front page hello.jpg That trolls would live, side by side, Their social eyes been opened wide, With those who just wanted to find An Internet person who was kind... Alas! That was not to be! Alas! The hello.jpg Once plastered across the Wikipedia front page Now covered many a wiki in this age. He was frustrated, but what could he do? The reality of his situation was true. And so Jimbo Wales decided, frustrated, To destroy the project that he had created. He commited the most terrible sin Of using the new Oasis skin That drove the trolls and crackers all away And left them saying "JIMBO WALES MUST PAY!" One day, when Jimbo perishes by gun, There will be a cry of joy from everyone, For the man who ruined everyone's ideas Will have perished in a state of terminal fears. Category:Internet jargon Category:Jimbo's stuff Category:Rubbish